


In the Garden

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Daniel/Jack, bound by words, garden, denial</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

Jack wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was hiding. Their hosts were throwing one hell of a party, but Jack had managed to find his way outside to the king's garden. It was lovely in the moonlight. And it mean Daniel couldn't find him.

"Ha! Found you," came Daniel's voice from behind a turn in the maze of man-high shrubs. Jack didn't look away from the fountain he'd been contemplating, but he could practically feel Daniel come to stand next to him. "I knew you couldn't hide from me forever."

"Didn't I tell you not to drink the local wine?" Jack said lightly, but his hands gripped the decorative railing so tightly his knuckles creaked.

"I'm not drunk," Daniel said, and Jack could picture him: that pout on his mouth, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "I imbibed, sure, but I'm not drunk."

"You're a lightweight, Daniel," Jack said, unable to hide the fondness that crept into his voice.

"And you're in denial," Daniel said, and Jack turned sharply to look at him. The pout had given way to that smug little smirk Daniel always had when he knew he was right.

"Not now, Daniel," Jack said, tone light but eyes hard.

"Then when, Jack? Huh?" Daniel stepped even closer into Jack's space. Jack barely resisted the urge to step back. It was too close, too...intimate. "We've been not talking about this for years."

"I can't, Daniel," Jack said. "I just...I can't"

"Can't, or won't?" Daniel raised one imperious eyebrow. "I never thought you were a coward, Jack."

Jack balled his hands into fists at his side. "I took an oath, Daniel. I'm keeping that oath."

"You're allowing yourself to be bound by words," Daniel said, waving one hand dismissively. "Your military doesn't say you can't be gay, it just says no one can know about it."

"I'm not gay," Jack said tightly. His whole body felt too tight, like somehow his skin was suddenly a size too small. And he was half-hard in his BDUs, a circumstance he always did his best to avoid.

"Fine, bi then," Daniel said, like it didn't matter. Jack knew better than most that it did.

"I can't do this," Jack said, letting out a deep breath. "I can't be the person you want me to be."

"I think you already are," Daniel said, taking another step forward. His crossed arms were just barely touching Jack's chest now, his breath ghosting over Jack's lips.

Something in Jack snapped, and the next thing he knew, he was kissing Daniel, his fingers tangled in Daniel's hair. He felt Daniel smile against his lips and then open his mouth, and Jack took him up on the invitation, tongue coming out to map the contours of Daniel's lips, his teeth, his hard palate. Daniel sighed into the kiss, his arms uncrossing to wrap around Jack's waist, pulling them flush together. Daniel was hard, too.

Now that he'd started, Jack found he couldn't stop, kissing Daniel until his lungs felt about to burst, then pressing open-mouthed kisses to Daniel's neck while he caught his breath. Daniel wasn't still, either, untucking Jack's t-shirt and sliding his hands up the warm, smooth skin of Jack's back.

Everything seemed to freeze in a moment of crystal clarity, and Jack could feel everything: the calluses on Daniel's hands, the taste of wine and fruit in Daniel's mouth, the touch of the faint breeze on Jack's face. It was...perfect.

Then the moment was broken when Daniel pulled away, and Jack felt like all the air had been sucked away. But Daniel merely dropped to his knees, hands coming up to undo Jack's belt buckle. "Daniel..." Jack protested weakly, one hand coming to rest on Daniel's head.

"Ssh, let me do this," Daniel said, pressing Jack back against the railing. There was more fumbling, and the sounds of fabric rustling, and then Jack felt that delicate breeze on parts of him that were rarely bare when he was outside. He considered protesting again, but then Daniel's mouth was on him, and every thought flew out of his head.

It had been a long time since someone had done this for him, but Jack didn't think that was the only reason Daniel's mouth felt like heaven. Daniel had wrapped one hand around the base of Jack's cock, just holding it, while his mouth explored the rest, tongue tracing over the tip, this his lips sliding down so he could provide suction. Jack fought not to cry out, tightening his hand in Daniel's hair, and Daniel made a sound that could only have been approval.

It couldn't have been long, but suddenly Jack knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Daniel, stop," he tried to warn him, but Daniel only sucked harder. Jack thrust once, unable to help himself, and then he was coming down Daniel's throat, Daniel's name a whisper on his lips. He gripped the railing as his knees began to feel wobbly.

Daniel stood, tucking him into his pants like he was wrapping a present, then resting his hands on Jack's hips. "You've got, uh--" Jack said, bringing one hand up to wipe the corner of Daniel's mouth with his thumb. Daniel turned his head slightly to catch the finger in his mouth, and Jack fought to bite back a groan. "Can I?" Jack began, bringing his hand down between Daniel's legs.

"You'll owe me one," Daniel said, stepping away. His grin was positively predatory. He held out a hand. "Deal?"

Jack reached out to take it. "Deal."


End file.
